All Night Party
by KataangGirl14
Summary: Katara and Aang's kids throw a party while their parents are gone. Anything can happen. Even the Avatar's kids know how to have fun.
1. Boring Day

So last month I made a list of Kataang kids and I thought it would be cool to make a story starring Katara and Aang's children. They have 9 children. I know. You think I'm crazy for giving them that many kids, but hey they have a nation to rebuild.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. If I did Katara and Aang would have 9 kids in the future.

Oh yeah and just so you know they all have nicknames and personalities. I'll explain at the end of this chapter.

It was a boring day at the avatar's Ba Sing Se home. It was a beautiful estate with 11 rooms, 5 bathrooms 1 huge kitchen, 1 dining room, 1 lounge, a fun room and a tearoom. Aang didn't want such a huge layout, but the earth king insisted. Aang was now 33 and had 9 beautiful children with his now 35-year-old wife Katara. Their oldest daughter Karrina was 16. She was relaxing in the lounge pool. Kaenaki and Kedai were also in the pool. Kaenaki was practicing her bending and Kedai was just swimming.

"I am so bored", Kedai said as he stopped swimming.

"Try to relax your mind", Karrina said sitting back in her ice float Kaenaki made for her.

" That may be okay for you Angel, but not me", he said getting out of the pool.

"Hey, where's Autumn", Kaenaki asked as she stopped waterbending.

Just then Autumn came in running at airbender speed with 4-year-old Jiang on her back.

"Autumn", Karrina yelled.

Autumn stopped short and slipped on a puddle of water. Luckily her father came out of nowhere and caught her.

"Be careful, Sunny", Aang said helping her stand up right. He took Jiang off of her back.

"Didn't your mother tell you to take a nap", Aang asked Jiang. Jiang just stared at his dad. Aang took Jiang to his room.

"Hey Autumn, I saw you almost fall", Kuzon said stepping in from the doorway. "Aren't airbenders supposed to be…I don't know…graceful", he said laughing.

"Laugh it up, Kuzon", Autumn said putting up her fist.

"Thanks I will", Kuzon told her continuing to laugh.

"Come her you little brat", Autumn said running after Kuzon.

"I'll bet you 5 gold coins and a months chores that she'll catch him", Kedai told his sisters.

"Only uncle Sokka would take that bet. Of course she'll catch him. She's the fastest airbender in this family. Not counting dad", Kaenaki explained.

"What are we going to do", Kaenaki said stepping out of the pool.

"This weekend is going to be boring as ever", Kedai commented.

That night dinner was kind of quiet.

"Stop Geono. EAT. Don't throw your food", Katara begged trying to get the 1 year old to actually eat his mash potatoes.

Momo flew over to Geono's high chair and took the small bowl of mash potatoes.

"MOMO, BAD LEMUR", Katara yelled. "Aang what's the lifespan of a lemur", she asked.

"I don't know…. 30 years, why", Aang told his wife.

"Because Momo's is about to be cut short", she scolded the Lemur. "Oh well, Geono didn't want them anyway", she said.

"So do you kids have anything planned this weekend", Aang asked.

"No", Karrina said.

"I wish", Kaenaki answered.

"Not at all", Kedai told them.

"Nope", Autumn said.

"No", Ilah said.

"Same goes for me", Kuzon answered.

"No", Aasha said.

"…..", Everyone waited for Jiang to say something, but then gave up.(AN: he doesn't talk muck)

"I go poopie", Geono exclaimed. Katara picked Geono up and went to go change him.

"Oh good I thought that smell was me", Kuzon said happily.

"I'm glad you're not busy because me and your mother are going on vacation to Ember Island with Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, and Mai", Aang explained.

"Cool we're going to Ember Island", Autumn said excitedly.

"No, your mother and I are going to Ember Island. You 4 are staying here to baby-sit your little brothers and sisters", Aang informed his 4 oldest children.

"Aww, man. We have to baby-sit", Kedai complained. "If I would have known that we would have to baby-sit I would've called one of my girlfriends for a date", he said.

"It's only for two days, we'll be back Monday morning", Katara said walking back into the room with the cleaned Geono.

"When are you leaving", Karrina asked.

"Tomorrow morning", Aang said.

"Karrina it's your turn to do the dishes", Autumn told her. Everyone got up from the table except Kedai, Kaenaki, and Autumn.

"Are you guy thinking what I'm thinking", Kaenaki asked.

"PARTY", they said together.

Author's Note: Okay that was my first chapter. As promised here are the details about their kids. Kaenaki and Kedai are twins, also.

Karrina- age-16 nickname-Angel personality- kind and gentle bending-airbender

Skin- tanned (like Katara's) eyes-gray clothing- air nomad robes

Kaenaki- age-15 nickname- Diva personality- popular bending- waterbender

Skin- pale peach (like Aang's) eyes-blue clothing-watertribe pants and tunic

Kedai- age-15 nickname-Kede personality- flirt bending- airbender

Skin- pale peach eyes-blue clothing- watertribe tunic and pants.

Autumn- age-14 nickname- Sunny personality-adventurous and fun bending- airbender skin-tanned eyes-gray clothing- air nomad tunic and skirt

Ilah- age-11 nickname- princess personality-daddy's girl and spoiled bending- waterbender skin-pale peach eyes-gray clothing- watertribe dress

Kuzon- age-10 nickname-Kuzzy personality- troublesome and mean bending-airbender skin-tanned eyes-blue clothing-firenation tunic and pants

Aasha-age- 9 nickname-Crystal personality-smart/wise bending-airbender skin-pale peach eyes- blue clothing- air nomad robes

Jiang- age-4 nickname-turtle personality-shy and quiet bending-waterbender

Skin-tanned eyes-blue clothing- earth kingdom tunic and pants

Geono- age-1 nickname-ono personality- mommy's baby bending-waterbender

Skin-pale peach eyes-gray clothing- earth kingdom tunic and diaper


	2. Plans

This is my second chapter. Thanks to everyone that commented. Don't worry I won't be making the kids call each other by their nicknames. I just wanted to give the kids more background.

Disclaimer: I swear I don't own avatar.

In the morning Autumn, Kedai, Kaenaki, and Karrina woke up. Karrina woke up to make sure her parents got out safely and to see her Team Avatar family. Kedai, Autumn, and Kaenaki woke up to plan their party. Katara and Aang were making sure they had everything while waiting for Zuko's airship. Appa was too old to fly too far. At dawn there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it", Autumn yelled running towards the front door. When you opened it she saw her godfather Zuko, Firelady Mai, her godmother Toph, and her uncle and aunt. They all wrapped her in a group hug.

"I love you guys, too", she said as she struggled to breathe. "But even airbenders have to breathe".

Autumn led them to the tearoom.

" My parents will be ready in a second", Autumn said ,falling back on the sofa. " So where are your children", she questioned.

"Zuko and Mai's children are back at the fire nation palace with Iroh and our children are being watched by Ty lee", Suki informed her.

"Hey, guys", Karrina said walking into the room with her parents not too far behind. She gave everyone a hug and then Team Avatar got ready to go.

"No leaving the house after dark", Aang said.

"And don't give Jiang any papayas. He's allergic", Katara warned.

"Ok. I have everything under control", Karrina assured her parents as she walked them to the door.

When the adults were gone Autumn went to go find the Kaenaki and Kedai. She found them in the kitchen looking over the guest list.

"Kedai did you send out the messenger hawks with the invitations", Autumn asked.

"I did that last night", he told her.

" We should start setting up", Kaenaki suggested.

Kedai and Autumn used airbending to move faster. They went to the large tearoom and moved the sofas around, put out tables, cups, plates, napkins and set up chairs. They back in 5 minutes and found Kaenaki in the same place she was in when they left her.

"Show offs", Kaenaki said under her breath.

"What did you guys do to the tearoom", Karrina asked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh….well….we're having a couple of friends over tonight", Kaenaki said.

"How many", Karrina asked.

"Just 4 or 5", Kedai lied.

"Alright as long as your not having a huge party", Karrina said. Then they heard yelling and a baby crying.

"Well it sounds like the kids are woke", Karrina said leaving the kitchen.

"You guys, this guest list says we're expecting over 50 kids", Autumn commented, picking up the paper.

"We know", Kaenaki and Kedai replied together.

"Who wants breakfast", Karrina asked as she entered the kitchen with the kids behind her.

After breakfast Kaenaki, Kedai, and Autumn prepared more for the party. They spent the entire morning and afternoon planning. One hour before the party while Kaenaki was stirring punch with her waterbending Kuzon walked into the tearoom.

"So, I heard that your having a big party", he said.

"Who told you that", Kaenaki asked.

Kuzon held up the guest list they had left in the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell Karrina", Kedai asked.

"No", Kuzon replied.

"Really", Autumn questioned.

"Yeah, because you're going to let me come to the party", Kuzon said ,smiling evilly.

"You can't, the party is at sunset. That's your bedtime", Kaenaki reminded him.

"That's why you're going to let me stay up late", Kuzon replied.

"No way", Kedai told him.

"All I need to tell mom and dad about this party is paper, a brush, some ink, and a messenger hawk", Kuzon said.

"Alright fine", Kaenaki answered. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it", Kaenaki said walking to the door.

Author's notes: So in the next chapter the party will actually take place. I'll post chapter 3 by Sunday. R&R


	3. familiar guests

Sorry about the delay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar so stop rubbing it in Mike and Bryan

Chapter 3: All Night Party

Kaenaki ran to the front door. When she opened it she saw Zuko and Mai's teenage children Lena, Lee, and Zalia. Lena was 16 with long flowing black hair. Lee was Lena's male twin, with his hair in a fire nation bun. Zalia was 14 and wore her hair in a long ponytail. All of them had their parents' gold eyes.

"Hey, guys", Kaenaki greeted.

"What's up, Kaenaki", Lena asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just throwing a party while my parents are on vacation. You know, the usual", Kaenaki answered coolly.

"As soon as we got your message we hopped in our war balloon", Zalia told her.

"Come in", Kaenaki said as she stepped aside to let them n.

She took them into the room the party was going to be in.

"I just realized something", Lee said.

"What", Kedai asked.

"It sucks to be the first ones at a party".

"Don't worry. You're just early", Autumn told him.

"How did you guys get away from Iroh", Kaenaki asked.

"We told the servants to cook him a feast. Then we told them to give him at least 5 cups of tea", Lena answered.

"Iroh can finish that in 5 minutes", Autumn said.

"Calm down. We also told the servants to put a sleeping pill in his last cup of tea", Lee answered.

"He'll be asleep until morning", Zalia assured them.

"It would have been much easier to just hit him in his head with something hard. He'd still be knocked out until morning", Kuzon said. Everyone looked at him with weird faces.

"What", he asked.

"Should I be afraid of him", Zalia asked.

"Don't worry he won't kill you…….now.", Kedai joked.

"Kuzon, we didn't do that because we didn't want to hurt him", Lena explained.

"Hey, you have to do what you have to do", Kuzon replied.

"What's going on in here", Ilah said walking into the room in her pajamas.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep and where's Karrina she's supposed to be watching you", Kaenaki asked.

"Kuzon is supposed to be asleep, too and Karrina fell to sleep", Ilah said.

"Kuzon isn't here. You're dreaming this", Autumn answered. "See Lee, Lena, and Zalia are in your dream", she said moving her arms around.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed. If you wanted me to leave you should have said so", Ilah replied turning around.

In the next 30 minutes the guests began to arrive, including the band Kedai hired. The guests included Sokka's children,(Ami, Bonzu, Kyoshi, and Yue) the teenagers from Kyoshi, friends from Omashu, and kids from the neighborhood. Once all the guests arrived the band began to play. Autumn danced with a boy named Ohev. Kaenaki danced with five boys and Kedai danced with five girls. But soon Karrina burst into the room. Autumn stopped dancing and walked over to her.

"What's going on. Why are all of these people here", Karrina yelled over the music.

"We're having a party", Autumn answered.

"You have to get all of these people out of here. Mom and dad aren't home and the kids are asleep. Where's Kuzon", she said.

"Hey Karrina, try some of this juice", Kuzon said walking over.

"Kuzon what are you-", Karrina started, but was interrupted by Kuzon.

"Just try it and I'll get all of these people out of here and go to sleep", Kuzon said over the music. Everyone kept dancing. No one ,but the three of them could hear their conversation.

"Fine", Karrina replied, taking the cup from Kuzon's hand. She drank the entire thing. Then she started to twitch. Suddenly she made an air scooter and rode all around the room.

"Kuzon, what type of juice was that", Autumn asked.

"Cactus juice", he answered.

"Kuzon, that was evil", Autumn told him.

Yeah, what's your point", he replied.

"Now Karrina is going to hallucinate for the rest of the night", Autumn said.

"Yeah, what's your point".

"Is that all you have to say", Autumn asked.

"No", Kuzon said. "Bye", he said walking to the other side of the room.

Autumn was going to go dance again when she thought about something.

"Who brought cactus juice".


	4. Ready to Party

Alright sorry for the wait but here is chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. If I did cactus juice would be illegal for children under the age of 16.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autumn went to Kaenaki. She pulled her out of her crowd of boys to ask the question that had been bothering her for a few moments.

"Kaenaki, who brought cactus juice", Autumn asked.

"I don't know, but do you know what's wrong with Karrina", Kaenaki replied.

Autumn looked out to the middle of the dance floor where Karrina was waving glow crystals and doing the Macarena.

"Don't ask", Autumn told her.

"Guys, all of your little brothers and sisters are over there dancing", their cousin ,Bonzu informed them.

"Just let them be", Kaenaki said.

Bonzu's sisters Ami(16), Yue(14), and Kyoshi(13) walked up.

"Your brother Kedai, just went into your parents' room with some girl", Yue told Kaenaki and Autumn.

"I swear I'm going to kick his butt when he comes out of there", Autumn replied.

"How could he be so stupid. I can't believe we shared a womb", Kaenaki said.

"What if that girl steals your mother's jewelry", Kyoshi added.

"I'm going to break up his little private party", Kaenaki said walking off.

"How did you guys get away from Ty lee", Autumn asked.

"We just told her she was getting old. She insisted on proving us wrong", Ami said.

"What happened", Autumn asked.

"Let's just say she ended up getting stuck like a pretzel and we locked her in the closet", Yue said.

_____________________________________________________________

(in a closet on Kyoshi Island)

"Umm……guys, this isn't funny anymore", Ty lee said from the dark, small closet.

"I have to use the bathroom and this is starting to hurt. Bonzu? Yue? Kyoshi? Ami? HELP!!".

_____________________________________________________________

(back to the party)

"Cool", Kuzon said coming out of nowhere.

"Kuzon, can you do me a favor and go make Karrina sit down", Autumn asked.

"No, I've got to run", Kuzon replied, running away.

Autumn was about to chase after him to see what he was talking about when she saw an angry Zalia, drenched in red punch chasing after him.

"Typical Kuzon", she said to herself. Then over the music she started to hear people chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!".

"What's that", she asked her cousins. They all shrugged.

She walked to where the sound was coming from. There was a huge circle of kids. She made her way through the crowd. In the middle of the circle was Lee and one of Kedai's friends named Taden. Lee was firebendng and punching. Taden was not a bender and was just punching.

"Oh no", Autumn said. Leave it to Lee to act like his dad".

"Stop", Autumn screamed. No one listened to her.

"How does dad get angry villages to stop arguing and listen to him", she asked herself. Then she remembered. She jumped in between Lee and Taden and blew them apart with her airbending. Lee flew to one side of the room and Taden flew to the other.

"There will be no more fighting. Anyone caught fighting in our house will be put out.", Autumn yelled. The crowd cleared away and they all went back to dancing. Karrina danced up to Autumn.

"Wow, Karrina you told them", Karrina said giggling.

"I'm Autumn. You're Karrina", Autumn reminded her drunk sister.

"Oh yeah, opps", Karrina replied laughing some more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: I hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 5 will be up soon.

R&R please. I'll give you a cookie.


	5. Goofy situations

I'm trying to take a wise reviewers advice and focus on one story at a time. So I apologize to those of you who read my other story Four Nations High, but it will be put on a temporary hold while I focus on this story. Sorry, but don't worry all of you get apology cookies and juice boxes. ON WITH THE STORY

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. If I did I would have canon couples only.

Chapter 5

Autumn's POV

Karrina continued to dance next to me.

"Karrina, why don't you go to sleep. I can tell that you're very tired", I said.

"Oh my goodness, are you a mind reader", Karrina asked insanely.

"Uhhh, I don't think so", I answered.

"Cool, I going to go do something stupid", she said as she ran off.

"I'm going to get Kuzon", I said to myself.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, Autumn", Ami asked as she walked up. "You sort of like your plotting something evil".

"Oh I was just wondering what the quickest way to kill a 10year old was", I admitted. But then I saw my crush walking towards me. Chan of Omashu.

I stood there. Frozen.

"Cool party, Autumn", Chan said.

"I'll just leave you two alone", Ami told them, moving away. There was an awkward silence.

"So….your parents are away", he said stating the obvious. Autumn nodded smiling. "Good because everyone is afraid of your dad".

Autumn laughed. It was the kind of way you laugh when a really cute guy is trying to be funny, but failing miserably.

"Does your sister take special medication", Chan asked randomly.

"Which one", she asked.

"The one that's out on the dance floor doing the worm".

"Karrina isn't crazy. She just loaded with cactus juice", Autumn assured him. Another awkward silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kedai's POV

Everything was going great for me. I was in my parents' room showing some random girl around the house, who's name I did not know. Then my annoying twin sister burst into the room.

"Kedai, what are you doing", Kaenaki yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing", I yelled back at her from the bed me and the girl were sitting on. " I'm showing Jun around".

"My name is Staci", the girl said angrily standing up.

"Whoever you are, get out of my parents' room and the same goes for you Kedai", Kaenaki commanded.

I hate it when she's like this. She can be as evil as Kuzon if you cross the line.

"I'm only leaving if Kedai tells me to leave", Staci said bravely.

"Bye, Staci", I said effortlessly.

"WHAT", she yelled confused.

"He said bye", Kuzon yelled from the doorway next to Kaenaki. "In other words leave, scram, get out".

We all turned to Kuzon with shocked faces.

"Oh please like you didn't see that coming", Kuzon said. Then suddenly someone shoved him forward, making him fall to the floor. Everyone turned to see who had pushed Kuzon. Standing behind where Kuzon was standing was a red Zalia.

"I'm going to kill you, Kuzon", she said.

"What did he do", I asked.

"He looked at my black dress and told me I looked better in my nation's color. Then he dumped his cup of punch on me", she said.

"He's right you know. You do look way more beautiful in red clothes", I flirted.

"Hey, I'm still here", Staci yelled.

"Why are you still here", Kaenaki snapped.

"Kuzon, I'm going to show you my most advanced firebending moves when this party is over", Zalia said evilly.

"I am not healing you when she done with you, either", Kaenaki told Kuzon.

Then all of tus started arguing at the same time, about different things. Suddenly Karrina appeared in the doorway. Her mouth was full of something. Then she spit a series of grapes into Staci's face.

"I can fit 15 grapes in my mouth", Karrina said when all of the grapes were out of her mouth.

"Why did you just spit grapes in my face", Staci yelled.

"Why are you still here", Me and Kaenaki said at the same time.

"Fine, I'm leaving. I know when I'm not wanted".

"No you don't. If you did you would have left a long time ago", Kuzon said.

"Geono pulled off his diaper. So now he's running around the party with his butt out", Aasha said as she appeared at the doorway. "Who are you", she asked Staci.

"That's Sarah and she's leaving", I answered.

"I told you my name is Staci", she said moving closer to the door.

"Whatever", everyone in the room said.

Staci walked out of the room.

"Good, she's gone", I said as he got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going", Kaenaki asked.

"To find my girlfriend". Kaenaki smacked me upside my head.

"I swear I got all the brain cells", she said.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought about it. R&R I'll give you an Aang sticker. Next chapter coming soon.


	6. Kedai's Girlfriends

Chapter 6 already. This story is set to be about 10 chapters. After I'm done with this story I'll make an Avatar/vampire story (Kataang of course, Zutara is just wrong) Then when I finish that I have a sequel to this story. I have a big To Do List, but I'm taking it one step at a time.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. How many times do I have to repeat myself?

Kedai, Kaenaki, Zalia, Kuzon, Aasha, and Karrina walked out of Aang and Katara's room and back to the party room. Kaenaki was holding Kedai's ear like he was a child.

"Let go of my ear. I said. "I was just joking", Kedai cried.

"Oh no. We all know you were going to find another girl that you're not even interested in", Kaenaki said still holding him by the ear.

"Come on, please", Kedai begged.

"Nope. But don't you have like 3 girlfriends already", Kaenaki asked.

"Yeah so", he said.

"Are they all at this party", Kaenaki asked.

"No way. I only invited Hannah", he replied.

"But Autumn invited Yuri and I invited Mena", Kaenaki told him. "And all three of them just got here after you went into our parents' room".

"How could you guys do something so stupid", Kedai yelled.

"You know, that's the same thing I said when I found out you had gone into our parents room", she said.

"I have to hide, I can't let them see me. One of them might try to kiss me or something", Kedai panicked.

"Aww, that's too bad. Sounds like a personal problem", Kaenaki said. Kedai saw the three girls by the food table. He hid behind Kaenaki. Then Kuzon started to walk in the direction of Kedai's girlfriends.

"Where are you going", Kedai asked him.

"I'm going to introduce your girlfriends", Kuzon replied calmly.

"Kuzon, you have to promise me that you won't talk to them", Kedai begged.

"Fine", Kuzon said smirking.

"Where did Karrina go", Kaenaki asked.

"She went back to the dance floor", Zalia answered. Everyone's attention turned to Karrina, doing some crazy dance moves on the dance floor. Then Kedai turned to say something to Kuzon.

"Kuzon, jus -Hey where did he go", Kedai yelled, realizing Kuzon wasn't there anymore.

"He went to the stage", Zalia said. Kedai looked and saw Kuzon talking to one of the musicians. Then the music stopped and Kuzon was standing in the middle of the earth pillar stage.

"Hey, I just wanted to announce three very special guests who just arrived", Kuzon said to the quiet, huge, crowd of people. "Welcome to all of my brother, Kedai's girlfriends, Mena, Yuri, and Hannah".

All three girls looked confused, then angry.

"Oh and if Kedai is listening that was not considered talking to them. I introduced them to the crowd", Kuzon said specifically to Kedai. Then the band walked back onto the stage and began to play, again. Kuzon walked back up to Kedai.

"Kuzon, I am going to kill you", Kedai said.

"I don't think you have time to kill me. You have to run now", Kuzon said calmly. Kedai looked up just in time to see Hannah, Mena, and Yuri running towards him with angry looks. He sped off as fast as he could.

Author's Notes: Don't you just love evil Kuzon. He's so ironic. He has two of the nicest parents in the world and yet he's so evil. R&R please (or else I'll send Kuzon after you).

Kataang Girl 14


	7. Idea

Omg Chapter 7!! I am so happy that you guys reviewing. Your reviews make me feel really good. I'm also very sorry about the delay for chapter 7, but my computer was acting up. So here is chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. If I did there would be like 10 seasons already.

"Kuzon, I'm going to pray for you", Kaenaki said watching Kedai run away from his girlfriends.

"What does pray mean", Kuzon asked looking up to his big sister.

"Pray is when you talk to the sprits and ask them for something", she explained.

"And why do I need to be prayed for", he questioned.

"Because I'm going to pray that the spirits forsaken the evil demon spirit that lives inside of you and banish it back to the darkest depths of the spirit world", Kaenaki told him.

"Whatever", Kuzon replied walking away.

"Are you sure that's not my auntie Azula's son", Zalia asked from beside her.

"No, my dad was in the room when my mom gave birth to Kuzon", Kaenaki said.

"Are you sure it wasn't Azula disguised as your mother", Zalia asked jokingly.

"Are you accusing my father of having an affair with Azula". Karrina yelled angrily from behind Zalia and Kaenaki. "She's Crazy".

"She's not the only one", Kaenaki joked.

"I was just joking, Karrina", Zalia explained.

"I'm a papaya", Karrina said randomly. "I'm going to go chase Jiang around".

"Good luck with that", Kaenaki said as Karrina ran off.

"I think she's going to scar that little boy for life", Zalia said.

" I was scarred for life when I walked in on my parents. Nine Months later Jiang was born", Kaenaki admitted.

"Ouch, that must have been horrible", Zalia comforted her.

"Help", Kedai yelled running to them.

"Why should we help you take advantage of poor unsuspecting girls", Kaenaki said. "If anything we should be chasing you ,too".

"What type of twin are youuuuuuuuuu", he yelled as his girlfriends caught up with him. He ran away so fast you could hardly see him.

"Hey, why is Karrina chasing Jiang around", Autumn asked as she walked up to them.

"Oh, the cactus juice hasn't warn off yet", Zalia answered.

"So how did your talk with Chad go", Zalia asked.

"Awkward", she replied. "Filled with blushing and stupid comments".

"Then it went normal", Kaenaki told her.

"You know what we should do", Autumn asked.

"What", Kaenaki and Zalia replied.

"We should find a way to get back at Kuzon for all the things he's put us through".

"That would be awesome", Zalia said. Her dress was still stained with red punch.

"I know the perfect way", Kaenaki said as they huddled together to hear the plan.

________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: So for my next chapter the girls will find a way to get back at Kuzon. In your review tell me what you think the perfect way to get back at Kuzon is. I'll also make a poll on my Fanfiction page. R&R please! Sorry for the cliffy. I promise the next chapter will be at least 1000 words.

Flameo Hotmen

Love Kataang Girl 14


	8. Revenge

This is chapter 8. I'm using Avatarlover3's idea, but I did change it a little. Thanks for your idea. YOU ROCK!!!!! This chapter is dedicated to you. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar and neither does my new Fanfic friend, Avatarlover3. Wait ,do you?

__________________________________________________________

"Come on", Kaenaki said, signaling Kedai, Zalia, Autumn, Aasha, Ilah, Bonzu, Ami, Yue, Kyoshi, Lena, and Lee into another room. They all wanted to get back at Kuzon. 

Kedai's girlfriends had given up on catching him once he used his airbending to jump up and hang on the chandelier. 

Once everyone was inside the room Kaenaki shut the door. 

"Alright, the plan is simple. We make a huge bowl of fudge and wrap it. Kuzon loves gifts. Once he's in front of the bowl we push him in", Kaenaki explained. 

"He'll be so humiliated", Ilah said. "Cool". 

"He deserves it for everything he's put us through", Kedai added. 

"So Yue, Zalia and Autumn go make the fudge in the kitchen", Kaenaki ordered. "Kedai, Lee, and Bonzu keep an eye on Kuzon until we're done planning". 

"Aasha, Kyoshi, and Lena are good at arts and crafts. You guys wrap the bowl once they're done making the fudge", she continued. "Ilah, Ami, and I will go convince Karrina to attack Kuzon after he gets out of the fudge". 

Everyone got to work on their assignments. After one hour Yue, Kyoshi, Autumn, Aasha, Zalia, and Lena brought a huge package out of the kitchen. It was so huge all of them had to carry it together. The bowl it was in was created by Yue, using her earth bending. It was wrapped in red paper and had a bow at the top.

Kuzon's name was spelled neatly on the side. Kaenaki, Ilah, and Ami walked out of the party room with Karrina following. The others were just about to bring the 'gift' into that room. The girls helped them carry it inside of the room and place it on the table. With the loud music playing their guests didn't even notice they were gone. 

"Karrina, are you still a papaya", Zalia asked. 

"Yeah, and Kaenaki, Ami, and Ilah just told me that Kuzon's favorite food is a papaya", Karrina replied. Zalia glanced over at Kaenaki, who was smirking at her own cleverness. 

"Kuzon just went to the bathroom", Kedai informed them as he, Lee, and Bonzu walked over. 

"As soon as Kuzon comes back we'll announce the present", Kaenaki said. 

Kaenaki, Lena, and Ami walked next to the stage. 

"Kuzon just came back", Bonzu informed them. The guys moved the huge bowl off the table and put it on the floor. Kaenaki told the musicians to stop playing. She, Lena, and Ami walked on stage to address the crowd. 

"We have an announcement for Kuzon", Lena yelled. Everyone turned to hear what they had to say. "Kuzon we have a gift for you". 

"Thank you for being such a caring brother. You stick up for us and you are the kindest person I know", Kaenaki lied. She could see Kuzon in the crowd with a confused look on his face. 

Lena and Ami left the stage to guide Kuzon and the crowd of teenagers to the large package. Everyone gathered around it and Kuzon stood in front of it. 

"Can I open it", he asked eagerly. 

"In a second, Kuzon", Autumn said from next to him. 

Everyone positioned themselves just right. Zalia got behind Kuzon to get ready to push him in. 

"Alright. You can open it", Kedai told him. 

"Sweet", Kuzon said as he started to tear through the wrapping paper. As he started to tear though the red paper you could see the brown fudge. 

"What the he-", Kuzon started, but was pushed into his gift. He slipped and slid in the bowl. Everyone laughed except Kuzon. He slowly raised out of the bowl. Then Kaenaki signaled Karrina. 

"Hey Kuzon. I'm a papaya", Karrina yelled running at him. 

"Leave me alone", he said running away. 

He left brown marks on the floor as he ran. Then Kaenaki pulled a string, which dropped feathers from the chandelier. The feather covered Kuzon and stuck to his clothes. But Karrina kept chasing him. 

"Eat me. I'm a papaya". 

"Leave me alone". 

Everyone continued to laugh at Kuzon. The monkey feathers flapped as he ran. People were pointing and snickering. 

"Where did the feathers come from", Zalia asked. 

"I added them for dramatic effect", Kaenaki answered.

"Good idea". 

Then Kuzon slipped. The fudge on the bottom of his shoe caused him to slide. He slid into the wall and landed on the floor. He didn't look hurt or anything. He kind of looked like his pride was hurt ,though. 

Then someone's voice that was way too familiar to the kids shouted: 

"What did you do to my baby and what is this". 

_____________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can you guess who that voice belonged to. Thank you Avatarlover3. Please review. Chapter 9 coming soon. 

Kataang girl 14


	9. BUSTED

I can't believe I'm already on chapter 9. I only have one chapter left.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. So stop asking!!!

________________________________________________________

Kuzon still sat on the ground, covered in fudge and feathers.

Kaenaki slowly turned to look at where the voice had come. There, standing in the doorway was an angry Katara, Aang, Zuko, Mai, Suki, Sokka, Toph, and even Ty lee.

"My poor baby", Katara said as she ran over to Kuzon. He looked up at her and then started to cry.

"Everybody out except second generation team avatar", Aang shouted. He didn't have to say it twice. All of the guests scattered and ran out different ways.

'I really hope they don't get lost in this house', Autumn thought as the other guests disappeared down the hallway. Suki lead the rest of the Aang and Katara's younger children to their rooms.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up", Katara said to Kuzon as she picked him up and walked towards the door. Then Kuzon stopped crying his fake tears and stuck his tongue out at the children as him and Katara walked out of the door.

"Did you see that", Kedai asked his father.

"No, the only thing I'm seeing right now are 10 guilty teenagers".

"Wait. There are 11 of us. Where's Karrina", Lena asked.

Zalia pointed to the corner of the huge room where Karrina was asleep on the floor, sucking her thumb.

"What's wrong with her", Zuko asked.

"Uhhh……..she's just…really tired", Kaenaki covered. She knew that if their parents found out there was cactus juice at the party they would be grounded forever.

Sokka walked over to Karrina and tried to pick her up. He raised her off the ground a little and then dropped her back down.

"Wow, she is really heavy. How does such a tiny person get so heavy? What is Katara feeding this girl", Sokka complained. Karrina was Suki's size when she was 16.

Aang walked over and picked up his daughter ,effortlessly.

"Sokka she's not heavy at all", he said carrying Karrina to her room.

So now the only ones left in the room were Zuko, Mai, Ty lee, Toph, Sokka, Kaenaki, Kedai, Autumn, Lena, Lee, Zalia, Bonzu, Ami, Kyoshi, and Yue.

"Why did you guys come back early", Lee asked.

"And how did Ty lee get here", Ami added.

"There was a tropical storm headed for Ember Island. We had to turn around. When we stopped at Kyoshi Island to drop Sokka and Suki off we found Ty lee in their coat closet. She told us that Ami, Bonzu, Kyoshi, and Yue had run off. Then we found the invitation that Kaenaki, Kedai, and Autumn sent", Toph explained.

"When we get home you all are grounded for a month", Mai scolded her children.

"If you think that's bad, wait until they find Uncle Iroh back at the palace", Lena whispered to Zalia.

So are we going home now", Bonzu asked.

"No, we're going home Monday after all of you get done cleaning this house", Sokka answered.

"WHAT", the kids shouted.

"This isn't even a house. It's as big as a mansion", Yue complained.

"Well, I suggest you get started", Ty lee said angrily. Her back cracked as she bent over to pick up a cup off of the ground.

"Owwww", she screamed.

"Can we please go to sleep now and start in the morning", Autumn pleaded. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning".

"Yeah, but this house better be spotless by Monday", Toph warned them.

"How would you know if it was or if it wasn't", Sokka asked the blind girl.

"Because I'd push you on the ground, wipe the floor with you, and ask Suki if your shirt if your shirt was still blue", Toph snapped.

"How do you know my shirt is blue".

"You're pushing it, Snoozles", Toph threatened.

Katara and Aang showed everyone to their guest rooms. Kaenaki, Kedai, and Autumn were glad to get away from the angry adults and into the safety of their own room.

__________________________________________________________

Yay!!!! Chapter 9. Chapter 10 is the finally. R&R please. I really want more reviews.

Love Kataang girl 14


	10. Reflections

_Sorry about the delay. I got in a little trouble at school. So this is the final chapter of All Night Party. I want to thank all of my reviewers. ALL OF YOU ROCK!!! Don't worry you'll be reading more about these kids in a sequel soon. It's called Young Heroes. Here's what you've been waiting for….the last chapter……….right after the disclaimer!!!!!! To celebrate I'll let Kuzon do it. _

_Me: Kuzon can you please do the disclaimer?_

_Kuzon: Why don't you do it?_

_Me: Because I want you to do it. _

_Kuzon: What if I don't want to do it. _

_Me: It's not like you have anything better to do. _

_Kuzon: Actually, I was about to play a prank on Ilah. And then blame it on Kedai. _

_Me: Wow that's evil!!_

_Kuzon: I know….cool right!!_

_Me: Umm….I don't own avatar.-runs away from Kuzon-_

_______________________________________________________________

_It was noon the next day that all of the teenagers were cleaning. _

"_I can't believe we have to clean this entire house", Kedai complained for the 10th__ time that day. _

"_Well believe it and get started", Karrina said, tossing him a broom . All of the cactus juice wore off after a good night sleep. "You guys even got me in trouble", she told them as she picked a paper cup up off of the floor and threw it in the garbage._

_At the moment all of the adults were relaxing in the lounge and the kids were in the playroom. _

"_More punch, please", Zuko called from the lounge. _

"_That's your dad", Bonzu said to Lena. _

"_Fine", Lena grumbled as she walked to the kitchen. _

"_Well, at least the party was pretty fun", Kaenaki said sweeping. _

"_Except for our parents finding out", Zalia added. _

"_And the fight", Autumn added._

"_And my girlfriends", Kedai added. _

"_And Kuzon", Yue added. _

"_And Karrina", Ami added. _

"_And someone stole my bottle of cactus juice", Bonzu added lastly. _

"_Wait, the was your cactus juice?", Autumn questioned. _

"_Yeah, I got it out of my dad's cabinet. Kaenaki asked me to bring it", Bonzu said. _

"_No, I didn't", Kaenaki told him. _

"_Yeah you did", Kyoshi said. "We got two letters. One telling us about the party and one telling us to bring cactus juice". _

"_Bonzu, you left the invitation at home, but didn't you bring the cactus juice letter", Yue said. _

"_Yeah", Bonzu told them taking out a letter from his sleeve. He handed it to Kaenaki. _

_The letter read…._

_Dear Bonzu, Kyoshi, Ami, and Yue,_

_Please bring one bottle of purified cactus juice to the party and sit it down on the table. _

_Thank You, _

_Love Kaenaki_

"This isn't my handwriting", Kaenaki said after reading the letter out loud.

"Well, who's is it", Bonzu asked.

"Kuzon". Everyone burst out laughing. They could all truly say they would remember this weekend.

___________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

So did you like it? Please Review. This is the final chapter of All Night Party, but there will be sequel with all of the kids in it. And there may also be a series of oneshots about them.

Love Kataang-girl14


End file.
